stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
383: Swirly
Swirly, A.K.A. Experiment 383, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to hypnotize people into obeying the next order or suggestion they hear. If no verbal order or suggestion is issued within a few minutes of the initial hypnosis, the effect is nullified; snapping one's fingers will break the hypnosis. His one true place is hypnotizing people at children's parties. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated by an ocean wave. Gantu tried to use him at one point to hypnotize the show's viewers of Look at This! into slaves. He reappeared in "The Asteroid" and hypnotized the asteroid's local asteroid squatter to prevent him from distracting Lilo and the others in their plan to save Earth. Personality Swirly is a troublesome experiment, although very mute at that. He is quite active with his hypnosis, as it is performed at the most inadequate of times to humiliate others, but he himself is otherwise harmless. He often stares into space when not using his powers, being somewhat blank-minded. Appearance Swirly is a small turquoise koala-like experiment with a huge head, an expressionless face with a little mouth, little nose, huge black pupil-less eyes (with white swirling lines when using his powers), rabbit-like ears, a single small antenna on the middle of his head, and a small doglike tail. Special Abilities Swirly can hypnotize anyone who looks into his eyes to obey the next order or suggestion they hear by making his eyes swirl. Weaknesses Swirly's hypnotized victims will snap out of their trance once they hear someone snap their fingers. Also, if no order or suggestion is heard within a few minutes, the effect wears off. ''Stitch! Swirly made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel used him to hypnotize Stitch into fighting for him. This episode also featured Plasmoid and Splodyhead who helped combat Stitch while he was hypnotized. Gallery ScreenCapture 03.06.13 22-42-35.jpg|Swirly's experiment pod screenCapture 24.07.13 3-41-31.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-42-00.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-43-29.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-44-46.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-45-31.jpg|Hypnotizing Ice Cream Man screenCapture 17.04.13 15-09-21.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-09-59.jpg|Caught by Gantu screenCapture 17.04.13 15-11-24.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-12-28.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-15-04.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-16-08.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-17-09.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-19-00.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-20-27.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-21-57.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-22-39.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-23-35.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-46-11.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-46-58.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-24-48.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-48-15.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-48-48.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-49-39.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-25-10.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-29-39.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-50-55.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-51-45.jpg|Hypnotizing Lilo screenCapture 24.07.13 3-53-02.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-53-31.jpg screenCapture 03.03.13 17-55-01.jpg|Hypnotizing Stitch screenCapture 03.03.13 17-55-56.jpg screenCapture 03.03.13 17-57-17.jpg screenCapture 03.03.13 17-58-10.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-26-10.jpg screenCapture 03.03.13 17-58-49.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-28-09.jpg screenCapture 27.01.13 16-13-22.jpg|Recaptured by Gantu screenCapture 17.04.13 15-30-57.jpg|Hypnotizing Gantu screenCapture 24.07.13 3-54-13.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-54-38.jpg screenCapture 27.01.13 16-20-20.jpg screenCapture 27.01.13 16-22-44.jpg|Hypnotizing the manager screenCapture 24.07.13 3-55-49.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-57-14.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-57-47.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-58-16.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-58-50.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 3-59-34.jpg|Hypnotizing the viewers of Look at This! screenCapture 24.07.13 4-00-00.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-39-39.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-40-08.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-40-42.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 4-00-27.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 4-01-14.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h01m56s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h47m54s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h48m06s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h48m14s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h48m22s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h48m28s172.png|Hypnotizing the local asteroid squatter Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h48m42s43.png vlcsnap-2014-01-15-12h07m33s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h48m50s118.png vlcsnap-2014-01-15-12h06m27s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h48m54s161.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-11h12m28s64.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h49m10s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h01m33s91.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h54m26s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h55m16s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Swirly.png ScreenCapture 20.06.13 10-22-44.jpg screenCapture 17.04.13 15-07-03.jpg screenCapture 27.01.13 16-14-47.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 20-05-44.jpg|Swirly in Stitch! anime screenCapture 09.04.13 15-32-00.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-32-31.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-33-09.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-34-27.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-34-56.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-35-43.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-37-34.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-39-56.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-40-44.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-42-02.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-43-01.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-44-37.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 20-08-04.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-45-56.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-46-41.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-47-12.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-47-46.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-48-29.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-49-00.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-51-08.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-51-36.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-51-59.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-50-43.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-51-54.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-53-50.jpg panes66.jpg Trivia *When Swirly hypnotizes the Ice Cream Man, his eyes can be seen. *Swirly's pod color is yellow. *Swirly is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 383. Primary function: Hypnotizer. Makes victims susceptible to the first suggestion they hear". *Swirly's head, antennae and ears appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males